Those Books
by IHeartPercyJackson
Summary: When 5 year old PJO and HoO characters get teleported into Olympus along with the PJO and HoO series', who knows what will happen! Soon the 20 year old version of them appear! This is bound to be trouble!
1. Chapter 1

**This is set way back in the past, when Percy and Annabeth were about 5 years old. I will give a shout out to anyone who reviews, follows, or favorites this story!**

**Here it is, Those Books!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

If was a normal day on Olympus, Apollo and Artemis were fighting, and so were Athena and Poseidon. Ares and Aphrodite were making out while Hephaestus glared at them. Hera and Zeus were talking, and Hestia was tending to the fire. Hermes was delivering messages.

Then, this stack of books appeared out of no where! Zeus walked up and picked them up.

Then, he read their titles aloud, "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Titan's Curse, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Battle of the Labrinth, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian, Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero, Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune, Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena, Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades, and Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus."

Poseidon turned white at the mention of his son he was not supposed to have.

Then, a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes who looked about 5 popped in. Following him there was a blonde girl with gray eyes, she looked about the same age as the boy. Then a young satyr came, he looked about 5, too.

"Who are you?" thundered Zeus. **(****A/D see what I did there? ;) )**

"My name is Percy Jackson," said the boy.

"I am Annabeth Chase," said the girl.

"Grover Underwood, satyr."

"Well, let's see what these books are about," said Athena as she grabbed Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Theif and started reading.

**Tell me who I should have come into the next chapter! Sorry that this one wasn't very funny, it's the beginning. Review, Follow and Favorite to get a shout out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! To my reviewers,**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I think you've read all of my stories.**

**My followers, Mila-is-a-bookworm-101, annabeth_lopez, and emmaoconnor.**

**And to my favorites, Mila-is-a-bookworm-101!**

**Story time!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"It says here that Ares stole the Lightning Bolt from Zeus and the Helm of Darkness from Hades and planted them in Percy's backpack," said Athena.

They all looked at Ares.

"What?" asked Ares.

"Did you just hear what I said?!" Athena asked, trying her best to be calm.

"Um, no?"

"ARG, I said, it says here that _Ares _stole the Lightning Bolt from Zeus and the Helm of Darkness from Hades and planted them in Percy's backback!"

"Oh. Well I didn't! Maybe I do in the future, but I haven't yet!"

Then Athena and Ares started bickering like playground kids.

"Break it up already!" shouted Demeter, "and have some cereal while you're at it!" she held out a bowl.

Suddenly two more kids poofed in. A girl with choppy black hair and sky blue eyes who looked about 9 and 2 boys that had slightly curly brown hair and mischievous smiles that made you want to hold on to your wallet whenever they were around.

"More kids? Darn it!" said Hera.

"I am Thalia Grace."

"My name is Travis," said Connor.

"And my name is Connor," said Travis.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! My replies to reviewers:**

**KatieBug1017: You must love cereal.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: the Stolls are my favorite characters besides Percy and Annabeth!**

**And my newest follower is KatieBug1017! **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to... *sniff* I will never own PJO or HoO *sob***

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

Athena finished the second book. "Ok, this boy named Luke Castellan is evil, Thalia's tree is poisoned, and they have to go get the golden fleece to heal it or else the camp's borders will break and monsters will over run the camp," she said.

"One, I haven't been turned into a tree, _yet _and two, I wouldn't poison myself would I? and I'm a tree! So I don't know if I could if I wanted to!" said Thalia.

"It also says that Percy is Poseidon's son."

Everybody looks at him.

"He is," Poseidon muttered.

"And Thalia is Zeus's daughter, which means he broke the oath first!" said Athena. "Also, Annabeth here is my daughter, but I already knew that. It also says that Percy fulfills the great prophecy."

Now it was Percy's turn to be stared at. "I don't understand a thing you guys are talking about," he said.

Poseidon explained quickly, "I'm your dad which means that you can probably breath underwater and sometimes controll water. All of the greek myths you learned in class are real and I am the god of the sea, Poseidon."

3 more kids popped in. One was a girl who looked about 6, had brown hair and eyes, and had an expression on her face like she wanted to kill somebody. Another was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who looked about Thalia's age. The last one was a girl who looked 5 and had frizzy red hair green eyes and freckles.

**Can you guess who they are? Review with your guess! I will give a shout out to anybody who reviews, follows, or favorites this story! See ya later alligator! After awhile crocadile! Take care polar bear! Hasta minyana pirana!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love all my reviewers!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: you're close, it is Clarisse and Rachel, but it's Luke not Jason! I'm not having the HoO characters come in until later, when Athena starts reading HoO. It's not your fault though, Luke looks just like Jason!**

**I love all my followers!**

**Mors427 just joined the list of followers!**

**I also love all my favorites! (They favorited the story, I don't pick favorites)**

**Milk_of_Awesomeness favorited this story earlier today!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? *weeps***

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"The redhead is mortal," said Zeus, "why is she here?"

"I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare," said the redhead.

"Clarisse La Rue, who are _you_?" she sneered looking around.

"My name is Luke Castellan."

"We are the gods and goddesses of Olympus silly demigod," Zeus said.

"I wonder why the Olympus doors let the mortal in. It should be inpossible, unless her future can change the world," said Athena," I'm going to start reading the next book and see if she's in it."

Nobody was listening though. Ares and Clarisse were is a disscussion about weapons, Percy was telling his dad his record for breathing underwater, Zeus was arguing with Hera about Thalia was standing there listening, and Demeter was trying to get Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Luke, Grover, Rachel, and Dionysus to eat cereal.

Only Annabeth was listening.

**Sorry it's short, but you got another chapter! Review, Follow and Favorite! Over and Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: =)**

**purpleperson12: Thanks!**

**Thank you to all my followers and favorites, purpleperson12 just joined the list of followers!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Can I own PJO and HoO for an hour?**

**Rick Riordan: No**

**Me: Half an hour?**

**Rick Riordan: No**

**Me: 10 minutes?**

**Rick Riordan: No**

**Me: 1 minute?**

**Rick Riordan: No**

**Me: A couple seconds?**

**Rick Riordan: No**

**Me: Is no the only thing you can say?**

**Rick Riordan: No**

**Me: -.-**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

Athena had just finished the third book, "wait what's your name again?" she asked the blonde boy.

"Luke Castellan."

"It says in the book that your evil and are helping Kronos."

"If it says that I don't know why, I'm not evil, unless I become evil later."

"Percy! Come here," Athena said.

"Yes?"

"It says here that you're starting to _like _Annabeth. My daughter."

"What? Her? No! Eww!" was his reply at the same time that Annabeth said, "What? Him? No! Eww!"

"It better stay that way!"

4 more kids popped in. One was a girl with dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Another girl had caremal hair and blue eyes. There was a boy with dark skin and curly black hair. The last one was a boy with blonde hair and super shiny teeth.

**Who do you this they are? None of them are HoO characters. Sorry it's short and took me so long to update, I'm working on another one-shot story of Percabeth! I will give you a shout-out if you review, favorite, or follow! So review, favorite and follow! Bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Correct!**

**soccerstar5566: Thanks!**

**No long authors note this time! Sorry for updating late!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"I'm Will," said the blonde boy.

"Katie."

"My name is Selina."

"Beckandorf, nice to meet you."

Athena and Poseidon were bickering insanely while Percy and Annabeth just stared at each other in digust.

They had just learned that Annabeth kissed Percy in Mt. Saint Helens.

"Your daughter kissed my son! It wasn't the other way around!" yelled Poseidon.

"Well your son liked it!" Athena fought back.

"Let's ask our kids!"

"Ok, fine! Kids, do you think your ever going to get together?"

"Umm, no!" said Percy.

"Boys have cooties! Ewww!" Annabeth shot back.

"Good, keep that frame of mind and you'll go long ways Annabeth! Boys take advantage of everything!" said Athena.

"Hey!" Yelled all the boys in the room.

The commotion stopped when 3 more kids poofed in. One was a boy with black hair and black eyes and olive skin wearing all black. One was a girl the looked just like the boy except older. The last one was obviously a tree nymph.

"Bianca, this is my little brother, Nico." said the olive girl pointing at her minnie version.

"Juniper."

**What do you think? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ima back!**

**olivenator2000: :D**

**Guest: I update almost everyday! I'm not jerks like some poeple and demand a certain amount of reviews to update or just update once a month! I have no social life what-so-ever! Which means no writers block!**

**Lady_Aphrodite: don't worry, I will.**

**olivenator2000 just favorited this story and olivenator2000 and nlopezs followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"What if this isn't real?" asked Poseidon, "what if this is just some stupid practical joke?"

"I guess it could be, but how would they know all of the kid's names and godly parents? How would they know every single detail of their past lives?" replied Athena, "Annabeth, did your dad remarry after you were born and now you have a step mother and 2 step brothers?"

"Yes," Annabeth said quietly.

"Is it true that spiders come into your room and bite you every night, but everytime you scream for your step mother she doesn't believe you, and by the time you wake up in the morning all of the bites has disapeered so you have no proof?"

"Yes," you could see the tears filling Annabeth's eyes.

"And Percy, did your mother remarry too and now you have a stepfather named Gabe which you nicknamed 'Smelly Gabe'?"

"Yup."

"Also, he hates the color blue so your mom buys all blue stuff and dyes your food blue?"

You could see that Percy was getting upset at this point too, "Yes."

**Sorry it's short, my social studies teacher is a jerk and gives me a lot of homework which I have to go do, Bye! Review, follow and favorite for a shout out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just wanted to say Mila-is-a-bookworm-101, it's creepy how you always find my newest stories like within an hour of me posting them.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Calm down!**

**Cassidyangel338 and ejr1999 are our newest followers!**

**I'm going to start adding in HoO characters now since Athena just finished TLO**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Rick Riordan... Then I would make another series after HoO... But he won't...**

**Two posts in one day because I'm just awesome like that. :P**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

Poof! A girl with choppy brown hair braided with a feather poofed in. A boy with electric blue eyes and blonde hair followed. Finally, a small boy with curly brown hair, kind of dark skin and a mischievious smile that made teachers say 'Oh, no you don't!' and plop you in the front row came.

"When will the kids stop coming?!" roared Zeus.

"I'm Piper, calm down mister," said the girl with choppy brown hair. Zeus instantly began to calm down.

"Jason."

"My name is Leo Valdez," said the small boy with a smirk.

Just then Athena read the last page of Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian.

She stood up and yelled, "What?!"

"Calm down niece, what is it?" said Poseidon calmly.

"Don't call me niece," she shot at Poseidon, "and read this last sentance."

_And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time._

"So what?"

"Your son kissed my daughter! Again! For the third time!"

"So? You can't help love. If they are truly in love they would've made it through our fights. Obviously they did. Even though I don't like it, it's true"

Leo started giggling. "They kissed!" he said in a sing-song voice.

That got all of the other kids giggling and eventually, the gods laughing.

The little kids even had a chant, "they kissed! Percy and Annabeth is Percabeth!" they sang, sticking their tongues out at poor Percy and Annabeth. They were just there denying everything.

**I tried to include the fact that they are little kids still in this one. Sorry if it's OOC. Review, follow, and favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Ok.**

**soccerstar5566: Me too, this is as much of a funny story to you as it is to me, when I write this, it's more like I'm reading it!**

**soccerstar5566 favorited and followed this story *claps***

**Disclaimer: I *sniff* don't own *sniff* PJO *sniff* or HoO *sob***

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Yes!" shouted Athena as she finished Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero.

"Whoa, calm down Athena, I haven't seen you this excited since you created the laws of physics!" said Ares.

"Percy's gone missing!" said Athena happily.

"That's not something to be happy about! He's my son!" said Poseidon.

"Well it stops them from being together, well for a while, they are planning to go rescue him, which sucks."

"No, that's good! I don't want my son dead!"

The commotion stopped when 2 more kids poofed in.

"When will this nightmare stop?!" yelled Hera.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, Mrs," said a girl with dark skin, curly dark hair and dark eyes.

"Zhang, Frank Zhang," said a a big chinese boy with a baby face.

"Oh, and there's one more thing I wanted to tell you guys about the books, but I forgot to tell you because I was only intrested in Percy and Annabeth," said Athena.

"Travis and Katie are together," Travis and Katie both blushed while Clarisse oooed **(you know how little kids go _ooooo_ right?)**.

"Clarisse and this other boy named Chris are together," now it was Clarisse's turned to get oooed.

"And Jason and Piper are together too." Now almost everybody had been oooed.

**Sorry if they were a little OOC. Flames will be used to make s'mores! Review, follow and favorite to get a shout out! Over and out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: You always do!**

**Guest: I make short chapters every day, and that's how I like it.**

**Thanks to you ThalicoPercabeth for favoriting this story!**

**Ok, there's good news and bad news, the good news is that I didn't get any flames! The bad news is that means I didn't get any s'mores!  
(Did you ever realize that s'mores is a contraction between some and mores? Get it? Some mores?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it!**

**Rick Riordan: Say it!**

**Me: No!**

**Rick Riordan: *pulls out tazer***

**Me: Fine! I do not own PJO or HoO!**

**Rick Riordan: *tazers anyway***

**Me: What was that for?!**

**Rick Riordan: Fun.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Now I see were Frank and Hazel come in!" said Athena, "They are in Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune and they like each other and become boyfriend and girlfriend during the quest!"

"Wait, I'm the girlfriend of a chinese baby man?" asked Hazel.

"Hey! I am _not _a baby man!" said a pouting Frank.

"_Sure _you aren't."

"This is so exciting! Lots of couples and love!" shouted Aphrodite.

"What's the next book called Athena?" asked Zeus.

"Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena!"

"I wonder what that's about," said Poseidon.

"I don't know, let's see," said Athena.

As Athena read the first 50 pages, everybody was dead silent.

"What happens?" asked Hera.

"I bet there's lots of Percabeth fluff!" said Aphrodite. Everybody looked at her weirdly.

"Percabeth?" asked Athena.

"Yeah, Percy and Annabeth is Percabeth!"

Athena face palmed.

**Sorry it's short, but I only had a little time on the computer today because I was sick and I only got like 10 minutes. Bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: You always do!**

**Guest: I make short chapters every day, and that's how I like it.**

**Thanks to you ThalicoPercabeth for favoriting this story!**

**Ok, there's good news and bad news, the good news is that I didn't get any flames! The bad news is that means I didn't get any s'mores!  
(Did you ever realize that s'mores is a contraction between some and mores? Get it? Some mores?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it!**

**Rick Riordan: Say it!**

**Me: No!**

**Rick Riordan: *pulls out tazer***

**Me: Fine! I do not own PJO or HoO!**

**Rick Riordan: *tazers anyway***

**Me: What was that for?!**

**Rick Riordan: Fun.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Now I see were Frank and Hazel come in!" said Athena, "They are in Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune and they like each other and become boyfriend and girlfriend during the quest!"

"Wait, I'm the girlfriend of a chinese baby man?" asked Hazel.

"Hey! I am _not _a baby man!" said a pouting Frank.

"_Sure _you aren't."

"This is so exciting! Lots of couples and love!" shouted Aphrodite.

"What's the next book called Athena?" asked Zeus.

"Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena!"

"I wonder what that's about," said Poseidon.

"I don't know, let's see," said Athena.

As Athena read the first 50 pages, everybody was dead silent.

"What happens?" asked Hera.

"I bet there's lots of Percabeth fluff!" said Aphrodite. Everybody looked at her weirdly.

"Percabeth?" asked Athena.

"Yeah, Percy and Annabeth is Percabeth!"

Athena face palmed.

**Sorry it's short, but I only had a little time on the computer today because I was sick and I only got like 10 minutes. Bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Many thanks to Fruitqueen and Poseidon_and_Nike who followed this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"My summary of Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena," said Athena, "Annabeth and Percy cuddle in the stables and fall asleep together, Annabeth goes to save the Athena Parthenos, she tricks Aracne into weaving her own trap, Nico is gay for Percy and Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus together because Percy won't drop her."

Bianca stared at Nico, obviously surprised, "you're gay?" she asked in a puzzled voice.

"I don't know! I'm surprised too! I don't have a crush yet!"

"You said yet!" sang-songed Aphrodite.

"Just ignore her Nico, she's obsessed with love! War is the best!" yelled Ares.

Demeter just rolled her eyes, "cereal is the most important," she said.

"Wait, Percy and Annabeth _fall into Tartartus_?" asked Poseidon with wide eyes.

"Yep, Percy says they'll never be seperated again like they were when Annabeth was saving the Athena Parthenos. Then he let's go of his hand-held and willingly falls into Tartarus with her."

"Wow, you did _that_ Percy? For me? Wow, no wonder I like you, even though your disgusting," said Annabeth.

3 more kids popped in. One was a girl with pale skin and dark straight hair, her eyes seemed to hold all the colors of the rainbow **(hint hint, daiughter of** **Iris) **. Another was a tan girl with long, black, straight hair and black eyes. The last one was a boy with light brown curly hair and his lips were stained red, his eyes were a mix of plant green and grape purple **(Again, hint hint)**.

**Who do you think they are? Review, follow, and favorite! Just a reminder, flames will be used to make s'mores!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Correct and the first one is Gwen.**

**purpleperson12: sure!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO of HoO.**

**purpleperson12 came up with the idea of little and big characters.**

_**READ:**_

**I will refer to little kids as lAnnabeth, lPercy, etc (l for little) and big kids as bAnnabeth, bPercy, etc (b for big).**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Gwen milday," said the girl with the rainbow eyes.

"Dakota," slurred the boy with the red stain.

"My name is Reyna," said the girl with dark eyes.

Multiple people popped in. That's what happened as soon as Athena finished Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades. There was only one little kid in the mist of alot of 20 year olds. He had blonde hair and pale green eyes. All of the 20 year olds just looked like older versions of kids who were already here.

"I'm Octavian," the little boy sqeaked.

"You must already know who we all are," said bAnnabeth, eyeing all of the little kids.

"Are you the big version of me?" screamed lAnnabeth as she ran up to bAnnabeth.

"I guess so," replied bAnnabeth.

"Then I have a question for you."

"Ok,"

"Why do you love _him_?" sneered lAnnabeth as she pointed at bPercy.

bAnnabeth laughed. She leaned forward and whispered in lAnnabeth's ear so no one could hear her, "I honestly don't know," she said. That got lAnnabeth giggling. She leaned back and stood up.

"Hey! What did you say about me?" said a pouting bPercy.

bAnnabeth pecked his on the cheek, "that's for me to know, and you to never find out!"

**In the next few chapters I'm just going to have the lcharacters asking the bcharacters stupid questions. Review, follow, and favorite for a shout out! You can review with questions you want the lcharacters to ask the bcharacters. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you, to all my reviewers, followers, and favorites!**

**purpleperson12: Nice questions ;) I'll use them. (actually Rachel wasn't Percy's first kiss on the lips, she was Percy's second, remember the kiss at Mt. saint helens? But I will ask another form of the question. BTW I ship Cleo).**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I thought so too!**

**Guest: No problem ;).**

**Hawking_Owl favorited this story and no new followers!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Ooo! Ooo! My turn to ask me a question!" shouted lLeo.

"Ok little dude."

"Who do you love more, Reyna or Calypso?" **(purpleperson12 requested this question)**

Reyna and Leo turned comepletly red. Leo muttered something under his breath.

"What?" yelled lLeo, oblivious to the fact that bLeo was embarrassed all the way to Hades.

"Calypso ok?!" half screamed, half yelled bLeo.

"Ok," murmured lLeo scared to death.

"I want to ask me another question! Can I, me?" said lAnnabeth.

"Umm, sure," bAnnabeth said cautiosly, hoping it wouldn't be as embarrassing as bLeo's was.

"Did you know that Rachel kissed Percy?" **(purpleperson12 also requested this question)**

"What?" bAnnabeth shouted, enraged. She turned to Percy "you did what?"

"Annabeth, calm down, it was 4 years ago, and Rachel had to swear off boys, I'm yours forever," said Percy, awfully calm.

That seemed to calm her down. She leaned forward to kiss bPercy.

"Oh, gross!" and "Ewwww!" came from the little kid crowd. Most of the little kids were covering their eyes. bAnnabeth and bPercy couldn't help laughing.

**I added some Percabeth fluff in this chapter, and I tryed to keep the fact that the little kids are only 5. Send in questions you want people to ask other people, it can be the same person, little and big, or it can be different people, IDK just send them in! Review, follow, and favorite to get a shout out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Glad you like it!**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: Thanks!**

**No new followers or favorites so...**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO and HoO, but I obviously don't because I wish I did!**

**I made up this question because everybody was too lazy to review with questions!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"I have a question for myself!" said lThalia excitedly.

"Ok," said bThalia.

"If you weren't in the Hunters of Artemis and no one died or was evil who would you most likely date?" Obviously the only person who could scare bThalia was lThalia. bThalia was white as a sheet.

Thalia mumbled something that sounded like Luna.

"Who's Luna?" asked lThalia oblivious to the fact that bThalia was giving her a death glare. bThalia leaned forward in lThalia's ear.

"Luke," she whispered.

"Luke!" said lThalia loudly. bThalia turned crimson.

Everybody started laughing.

"Luke?" bPercy said questioningly.

"Yeah, she said not evil and not dead," said bThalia quietly.

"Oh." said bPercy ashamed.

**Sorry, it's short, if you want it longer, review with questions!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Calm down! And send in questions!**

**musicislife11101 followed this story!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Hey big me, is it true you can turn into animals? If it is, can you show me?" yelled lFrank.

"Yes, it's true," said bFrank, and as if proving his point, turned into a tiger.

"Wow!" said lFrank, but all of the other little kids were freaking out. The older kids looked like it was a comepletly normal thing for somebody to do.

"My turn! Big me, do you think you and Annabeth will get married once your older?" asked lPercy.

bPercy didn't hesitate a second when he answered, "yes."

"Hey, am I allowed to ask someone else a question?" said bPercy.

"Sure, I guess," said someone.

"Ok, Annabeth-_big _Annabeth, I have 2 questions for you."

"Ok, Seaweed Brain."

"The first one is how did you feel about my answer to little me's question?"

bAnnabeth smiled, "I felt happy, but I already knew what you were going to say, I know you too well."

"The second one was," he knelt on one knee and pulled out a ring, "Annabeth Chase, I love you to the ends of the universe and beyond, I think we have been through to much together to not want this, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Athena was furious, but Poseidon was slouching in his chair looking smug.

"Quick question Percy, how'd you have the ring in here?" asked bAnnabeth.

"Oh, I was planning on proposing tonight after the camp fire, but then we fricking got teleported here! I had the ring in my pocket the entire time, but I was waiting for the right moment."

**I just had to do the proposal, since they're 20 and I ship Percabeth. Tell me if you like it, I tryed! Bye-bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Can you please stop saying you loved it and send some questions? PLEEEEASE?**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan unless Rick Riordan is a blonde haired, brown eyed, 11 year old girl.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Hey, everybody, what do you think about me and Annabeth getting married?" asked bPercy.

bThalia was the first one to reply, "I was kind of surprised at first, but I knew you were going to do it sometime."

"I think it's gross! How can big me propose to _her_?" said lPercy pouting.

"I think I'm going to say no if he's like this when he gets older," said lAnnabeth crossing her arms.

"I'm happy for you guys, I've been telling Percy to go ahead and do it for months now," said bRachel smiling, "don't worry about the kiss Annabeth, it felt wrong, like I was kissing my brother!"

"I say go ahead, but Athena here has to agree," said Poseidon.

"Fine, but I will be watching you Perseus Jackson, if you hurt my daughter in anyway, I'm coming after you," said Athena. Then she burst into flames charring bPercy's shirt.

"Whoa, déjà vu!" said bPercy, "That happened the day we defeated Kronos!"

**Kind of short, but send in questions! Do it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow! 7 reviews!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I do!**

**Fruitqueen: Ehhh, whatever, I like it.**

**purpleperson12: No problem! They were good.**

**purpleperson12: (:**

**purpleperson12: Nice, I'll use them! (Except for the Leo to Annabeth one)**

**purpleperson12: Sure, after I post this chapter.**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: Ok!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Hey hey big Jason! Hey big Jason!" said lPercy obviously excited.

"What?" said bJason scared.

"I ship Brason! What about you?" **(A/D purpleperson12 came up with this)**

"What the Hades is that?" asked bJason.

"It's Brick/Jason! I came up with it!"

BJason was speechless. Everybody burst out laughing. bPiper tryed to hold it in by biting her lip, but she finally gave in and laughed. bPercy highfived lPercy and said, "nice going squirt."

Then bAnnabeth stepped in and said, "I think you little kids should go to sleep, you haven't slept in days and you seem tired."

"I'm not tired!" said lThalia, but a yawn betrayed her.

"I agree with my daughter, go to bed," said Athena. She snapped her fingers and enough sleeping bags and pillows appeared for all the little kids.

***half an hour later and all the little kids are asleep so I am just going to refer to bPercy as Percy because lPercy is asleep***

"Percy, when do you plan on having kids and how many? It better not be anytime soon! Wait, you haven't done 'it' have you? Percy Jackson, what did you do?!" said Athena angrily. Percy turned pale.

"Mother!" said Annabeth.

"Athena, please calm down! I don't think me and Annabeth are having kids for a while. We need to get married first! And, no, we haven't had 'it'!" said Percy blushing furiously.

"Ok, fine, but if you do have kids, make it less than 5 please!" Athena said.

"Mom, I'm not having 5 kids!" said Annabeth, "and let's quiet down, we don't want to wake the little kids."

**Flames will be used to make cookies! The people who review, follow, or favorite will get some!**


	19. Chapter 19

**purpleperson12: No prob.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Ok.**

**TheShadowWhoHidesInTheDark: Like this: C: ?**

**Ydissbooksogood and ylhallman99 favorited this story, while they also both followed this story!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Rick Riordan: Who owns PJO and HoO?**

**Me: I do!**

**Rick Riordan: *tazers***

**Me: _Owwww! *_grumbles* Fine, Rick Riordan does.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Hey, guys, I always wondered, what happened in the Kronos and Gaia wars from your point of view?" asked lAnnabeth.

None of the big kids said a word.

"Hey, guys, did you hear me?" lAnnabeth asked again.

"Um, we'd rather not talk about it," said bAnnabeth, blinking away tears.

"Why not?" asked lAnnabeth oblivious.

bAnnabeth leaned on bPercy, "it's just that, so many of our friends died in that war, Silena, Beckendorf, and countless others," she choked up and started sobbing into bPercy's shirt.

"You mean, I die?" asked lSilena.

"And me?" said lBeckendorf.

"Yeah, um guys? We're right here, we got let out of Elysium for whatever reason, but I guess we're going back after this," said a voice from inside the big crowd.

Beckendorf and Silena broke free of the crowd holding hands.

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHHH! What will Percy and Annabeth do? Flames will be used to make cookies, and anyone who reviews, follows, or favorites will get some! (No, seriously, my older brother is upstairs making his famous 'Dave's cookies'!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back! To my reviewers:**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Maybe...**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: Yes, I just waited an extra chapter since purpleperson12 had a lot of ideas.**

**Fruitgqueen: Yep.**

**Thank you to stalkerinpink and K1W1'N_P3Ch3z for favoriting this story while Percabeth_Hinny_Peeniss_4ever, K1W1'N_P3Ch3z, stalkerinpink, and wiseguy227 followed it! (Peeniss as in Peeta and Katniss, not the other one for you pervs out there)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but Rick Riordan doesn't own everything either! He doesn't own greek mythology, the greeks do!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"I can't believe no one noticed you!" said bAnnabeth grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Yeah, we were trying to not be seen, we knew you guys would freak out," say bBeckendorf.

"Wait, if you guys are here, and so are your little versions', and Bianca's little version is here, doesn't that mean that Bianca is here grown up and alive?" asked bPercy.

A figure in a black hoodie emerged from the big crowd. "I guess I'm caught," said bBianca smiling.

"Bianca!" shouted bNico, his eyes wide. He ran up and hugged her like a little kid.

"Wow," said bPercy, "I haven't seen Nico this excited since he found out his stupid game Mythomagic was real!"

**Bye bye! it's short, but you have to give ideas! I can make a single idea a chapter! Review, follow, and favorite for a shoutout!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 and The_name_you_will_never_know: I know, I just had to put it in there!**

**Grimcreeper favorited and followed this story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *disclaims***

**Rick Riordan: You can do better than that! *tazers***

**Me: *pouts***

**Rick Riordan: *tazers again***

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Shut up Percy!" yelled bNico.

bPercy just laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day where Nico the great had a tantrum!"

bNico gave bPercy one of his famous I'll-kill-you-later glares. "I can't believe you're back! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! Although I have no idea why I'm still in this body, I was reborn. Maybe this is supposed to be what I would be like if I was still alive."

"Again, wait, since little Luke is here doesn't that mean big Luke is here too?" sais bAnnabeth.

"I was waiting until you figured it out," said a blonde man about 25 years old coming out of the crowd.

**DUH DUH DUH! If you play Minecraft 1.7.2 on the computer, review with your username and go on this server: .net ! I am thebeast99999**


	22. Chapter 22

**I got 5 reviews!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Don't worry, you know I update every day with out fail.**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: I thought the same exact thing.**

**purpleperson12: Glad you love it.**

**purpleperson12: Because I'm a jerk.**

**Guest:bookworm: Yeah, I don't really know spanish.**

**Guest:bookworm: It's meant to be!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

bAnnabeth gasped, her stormy grey eyes wide. **(and yes, I meant to do the British form of grey/gray even though I'm American, gray just looks weird to me)**

"Luke?" bPercy asked.

"Yep! I'm back," said bLuke.

"But, how? You were turned to dust!" said bAnnabeth, her eyes still trained on bLuke.

"Same way as Bianca, Silena, and Beckendorf. In the underworld you're full, even if you died getting turned to dust."

"Well I just have one more question for you," said bPercy.

"Ok, what is it?" asked bLuke.

"Is there still evil in you? Are you still under Kronos's controll?"

**Ha ha. Cliffy! What do you think he'll answer with? Sorry, I forgot to post it, I wrote it yesterday and I was in a hurry cause I was visiting my grandma so I'm posting twice today, sorry again.**


	23. Chapter 23

**DaughtersOfTheSunAndTheHunt has followed!**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

bLuke laughed, "No way, now I know that my dad couldn't change my future I'm good."

bAnnabeth smiled tightly. "I'm glad you're back and all, don't get me wrong, but you killed a lot of our friends, so I hope you don't mind if I don't trust you," she said.

Choruses of "I'm with Annabeth," and "Yeah, sorry Luke," came from the big crowd.

"No, that's fine, I'll keep my distance," said bLuke.

"I have a question for the gods, if they agree to answer it," say lBianca.

"Ok, puny mortal," said Zeus.

"Why were we all brought here? The person who brought us all here must have lots of power over death to have people come from the underworld."

Everybody turned and looked at Hades since he was here for the Summer Soltice.

He looked up.

**Ooooooo! What's he going to say! I want reviews!**


End file.
